Freedom
by skadihelias
Summary: Ia membencimu tapi mencintaimu. Ia muak melihatmu tapi merindukanmu. Netherlands dan Indonesia sebelum dan sesudah proklamasi kemerdekaan Indonesia. SLASH/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI. Netherland/IndonesiaOC .
1. Prolog

**Title** : Freedom (Prolog/?)

**Author **: skadihelias

**Rating** : PG-13 (mungkin lebih tinggi di chapter-chapter berikutnya :P)

**Characters/Pairings** : Indonesia-cetered, Netherlands x Indonesia

**Warnings** : Slash/shounen-ai/yaoi

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Summary** : Kisah hubungan antara Netherlands dan Indonesia sebelum dan sesudah proklamasi kemerdekaan Indonesia.

* * *

**PROKLAMASI**

Kami, bangsa Indonesia, dengan ini menjatakan kemerdekaan Indonesia.

Hal-hal jang mengenai pemindahan kekoeasaan d.l.l., diselenggarakan dengan tjara saksama dan dalam tempo jang sesingkat-singkatnja.

Djakarta, hari 17 boelan 8 tahoen 05

Atas nama bangsa Indonesia

Soekarno - Hatta

* * *

**1945**

"Saya belum pernah mendengarmu berkomentar tentang hal ini." Pimpinan barunya berkata dengan nada santai, tetapi Indonesia bisa merasakan pertanyaan yang dilantunkan dengan hati-hati dibalik kalimat tersebut. Hanya sekedar keingintahuan biasa, namun mengandung tuntutan akan jawaban. Malam itu adalah malam setelah Soekarno ditunjuk sebagai presiden pertama Indonesia. Mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan di kursi-kursi rotan di teras rumah presiden. Udara malam itu terasa hangat seperti biasanya. Terselubung tipis oleh asap dari rokok sang presiden yang menyala.

Indonesia. Akhirnya, ia sekarang dapat menggunakan nama itu dengan bebas. Pemuda itu telah dipanggil dengan begitu banyak nama sebelumnya. Indian Archipelago, Malayan Archipelago, Maleische Archipel, Nederlandsch Oost Indië dan mungkin masih banyak lagi yang tidak penting baginya untuk diingat. Tak ada satupun dari semua nama itu yang lebih disukainya dari nama 'Indonesia'. Sejak pertama kali terucapkan oleh rakyatnya, ia sudah mengakui nama itu sebagai namanya. Rakyatnya, putra dan putrinya mencintai nama itu. Para pelajar dan pemudanya menuliskan nama itu setiap kali mereka menulis tentangnya.

Netherlands membenci nama itu. Netherlands dan rakyatnya tidak pernah dan menolak untuk menggunakannya. _Apakah karena nama itu mengingatkannya bahwa suatu saat aku akan lepas dari tangannya dan tidak akan lagi menjadi miliknya?_ Indonesia merasakan sakit di dalam dadanya. Seharusnya hal itu tidak sebegini mengganggunya.

"Ini yang diinginkan rakyat." Indonesia menjawab. "Ini yang saya inginkan." ujarnya pasti, tetapi di akhir kalimat ia menelan paksa ludahnya. Ia tidak tahu siapakah yang ingin ia yakinkan, pimpinannya atau dirinya sendiri.

Soekarno memandang pemuda di depannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. "Tapi kau tidak membencinya." Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, bukan pula sebuah tuduhan. Hanya pernyataan singkat yang disimpulkan dari observasi panjang. Dan Indonesia tahu pimpinannya tidak sedang berbicara tentang Jepang.

Jepang, yang selama tiga tahun penjajahannya yang singkat tidak meninggalkan apapun kecuali rasa pahit di mulutnya dan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Negara sial dengan propaganda 'kakak besar Asia' bodohnya yang membawa perang sial ke Indonesia yang seharusnya sama sekali tidak terlibat. Masih teringat jelas di benaknya, nyeri di badannya ketika ribuan laki-lakinya mati dan masih pula terdengar olehnya jeritan wanita-wanitanya yang dinodai.

"Ya, saya memang tidak membencinya." Bukan dia. Bukan Netherlands. Tidak akan mampu dirinya membenci lelaki tinggi besar itu. Dan ia pun tak akan pernah menyangkal kenyataan itu. "Tapi itu bukan berarti saya tidak ingin bebas darinya."

Mereka pun diam sesaat. Masing-masing dengan pikirannya sendiri. Indonesia menatap kedua tangannya yang terlipat rapi di pangkuannya, dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang ramping dan berkulit kasar. Ia selalu bebas, mandiri, tapi tidak sendiri. Ia adalah sebuah negara. Sebuah personifikasi dari daratan dan lautan yang luas. Ia adalah terbitnya matahari di Gunung Bromo dan terbenamnya matahari di Tanah Lot, pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang di Borneo dan kehidupan liar yang beragam di Celebes, hutan-hutan rimbun Papua dan bukit-bukit serta lembah-lembah Sumatra, hijaunya sawah-sawah di Jawa dan harumnya rempah-rempah Moluccas. Semuanya bebas, berada di bawah langit yang tidak berbatas. Tetapi ia juga darah dan daging rakyatnya. Rakyat yang diperbudak oleh imperialisme Belanda. Apakah itu membuat dirinya sama tidak bebasnya sebagaimana yang dirasakan rakyatnya?

Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya itu kuat-kuat. Seharusnya ia merasa malu. Begitu banyak rakyatnya mengorbankan diri mereka demi kemerdekaan ini. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Hanya duduk di sini, merindukan sentuhan kasar, pandangan mengejek dan bau keju memuakkan yang didapatkannya dari bangsa yang pernah menjajahnya itu. Kenapa dirinya begitu meresahkan hal ini? Harusnya ia membenci bajingan yang orang-orangnya memperlakukan rakyat Indonesia tidak lebih dari budak dan anjing itu. Tidak, kemerdekaan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. Ini yang terbaik bagi rakyat dan tanah airnya. Jadi ini pasti yang terbaik baginya juga.

"Kau belum pernah memberitahu namamu pada saya." Kata pimpinannya lagi, menarik Indonesia dari pikirannya, dan sebelum Indonesia bisa menjawab, Soekarno berkata lagi, "Nama manusiamu."

"...saya Eka." Anak pertama, artinya. Dan Soekarno tertawa kecil.

"Seharusnya saya sudah menebak itu dari dulu..."

* * *

**1500**

Sepanjang yang diingatnya, ia tidak punya siapa-siapa, namun tidak pernah pula benar-benar sendirian. Tidak seperti bocah-bocah lain yang sering dilihatnya di desa-desa, ia tidak memiliki 'ayah' dan 'ibu'. Tidak ada siapapun yang memanggilnya untuk pulang ke rumah ketika matahari terbenam. Tidak ada siapapun yang melindunginya dari raungan binatang-binatang buas di hutan ataupun menaunginya dari hujan badai yang mengamuk.

Tak satupun dari hal ini mengganggunya, tentu saja. Binatang-binatang buas itu, meskipun memiliki mata yang tajam dan gigi yang begitu runcing, tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk menyakitinya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan mereka sangat akrab dengannya – menemaninya tidur di dalam gua-gua atau membawakannya buah-buahan hutan dan daging segar untuk dimakan. Suara raungan badai bagi dirinya terasa sama menenangkan sebagaimana nyanyian burung-burung di atas kepalanya.

Hal yang mengganggunya adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya, jika digambarkan sesederhana mungkin, _berbeda_. Ia pertama kali menyadari hal ini ketika dirinya sedang bermain bersama sekelompok bocah di sebuah desa di tepi laut. Mereka menahan kepala mereka di dalam air, mencoba mengetahui siapa di antara mereka yang dapat menahan nafas paling lama, dan ia selalu menang. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus menahan nafasnya di dalam air, karena ia dapat bernafas di dalam air sebagaimana ia bernafas di udara seperti biasanya.

Salah satu dari bocah-bocah tersebut, seorang anak perempuan yang tampak tidak lebih tua darinya, meminta untuk mengajarkan bagaimana ia bisa menahan nafas begitu lama di dalam air. Ia mengajak anak perempuan itu ke bagian pantai yang lebih dalam, lebih dalam dari tinggi badan mereka, dan membantu anak perempuan itu agak tetap berada di dalam air sepenuhnya dengan menggenggam tangannya. Ia menatap, terpana, ketika gelembung-gelembung udara menyembul dari mulut anak perempuan itu. Ia memperhatikan wajah anak perempuan itu mengerut kesakitan, dan tangan yang digenggamnya mulai mengejang, mencoba memberontak dengan panik. Ia masih tetap memandang ketika wajah anak perempuan itu berubah pucat membiru dengan mata membelalak, lebar dan kosong. Ia menatap ketika anak perempuan itu mulai mengambang lemas tanpa pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya sendiri. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk membantu anak perempuan itu bertahan di dalam air?

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang lebar dan kuat menarik mereka berdua ke tepi pantai. Ia mengenali laki-laki yang menariknya itu sebagai salah seorang nelayan di desa itu. Seorang wanita, yang diketahuinya adalah ibu dari anak perempuan tadi, menjerit dan menangis sambil memeluk anaknya yang tidak bergerak. _Aneh, kenapa sekarang anak itu tidak bernafas?_

Orang-orang desa yang berkumpul di sekitar mereka memandang dirinya, ketakutan, kemarahan dan kebencian di mata mereka yang gelap. Ia masih merasa bingung ketika batu pertama menghantam kepalanya. Diikuti sebuah batu lain. Dan satu lagi, sampai hampir seluruh orang desa itu melemparinya. Ia berteriak kepada mereka, memohon kepada mereka untuk berhenti sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk melindungi kepalanya yang berdarah-darah. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan mereka, memanggilnya setan, iblis. Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut itu sepanjang hidupnya.

Ia berputar dari mereka, berlari dan berenang ke tengah laut, membiarkan air yang dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya dan melindunginya dari lemparan batu yang tiada henti. Air laut yang asin menyengat luka-lukanya. Rasa perihnya membuat ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Air matanya melebur ke dalam laut, dan ia tidak berhenti berenang.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 01

**Title** : Freedom (Chapter 1/?)

**Author **: skadihelias

**Rating** : PG-13 (mungkin lebih tinggi di chapter-chapter berikutnya :P)

**Characters/Pairings** : Indonesia-centered, Netherlands x Indonesia

**Warnings** : Slash/shounen-ai/yaoi

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Summary** : Kisah hubungan antara Netherlands dan Indonesia sebelum dan sesudah proklamasi kemerdekaan Indonesia.

* * *

Haiyaaaa, saya datang kembali setelah berabad-abad menghilang dari dunia persilatan! Pertama-tama izinkanlah hamba yang nista ini menghaturkan sembah sujud ke hadirat para reviewer. Sumpah, saya terharu sekali dengan review dari anda sekalian. Hiks... *menghapus air mata haru*

**Cute Hyukkie** – Terima kasih banyak. Saya sempet kuatir deskripsi saya terlalu panjang. Takutnya bikin pembaca bosan, hehehe... Tapi kalo anda suka, saya pun bahagia *bahasa apa ini?* Sejujurnya saya rada menyesal juga menggambarkan Indo-tan ngerokok. Awalnya saya pikir karena Indonesia itu konsumsi rokoknya sangat besar, sampai-sampai kalo rokok dilarang di Indonesia, pasti perekonomian kita hancur luluh tak bersisa. Tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi...iya ya, kayaknya gak cocok banget Indonesia yang notabene masih ABG (secara fisik) itu sok-sokan ngerokok XD Makanya, nih udah saya edit bagian nista itu, hehehe. Sekali lagi, thanks a lot!

**Orange Burst** – Terima kasih banyak! Iya, itu emang masa lalunya Indonesia yang penuh penderitaan dan duka cita (Indonesia: LU KIRA SINETRON, NYET?). Saya sempat kuatir karena ini fanfic berbahasa Indonesia saya yang pertama, tapi review anda membuat saya jadi agak pedean buat meneruskannya. Maaf kalo update-an ini lama (banget). Sekali lagi, terima kasih~

**17goingon12** – Terima kasih banyak~ Memang saya menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menjabarkan karakterisasi Indonesia karena saya sangat terkesan dengan konsep personifikasi negara. Saya merasa kalo menggambarkan seorang nation itu harus dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga ia terlihat manusiawi, namun di satu sisi juga harus ada sesuatu yang beraura lain. Susah lah menjelaskannya, tapi itulah imajinasi saya mengenai Indo-tan kita tercinta. Awalnya saya menggambarkan Indo ngerokok itu karena jumlah perokok di negara kita yang sangat banyak, jadi saya merasa mungkin cocok. Tapi akhir-akhir ini saya juga nggak nyaman membayangkannya. Apalagi Indo masih sangat muda sekali di sini (Indonesia: LEBIH TUA DARI MOYANG LU KALEEEE!). Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya :)

**kuroi Honoo** – Terima kasih banyak. Hiks...hiks...emang Indonesia kita yang malang... *dilempar sendal jepit butut* Lho, setau saya sho-ai NetherIndo lumayan banyak kok. Saya salah satu pemburunya, hehehe... Tapi emang saya lebih suka male!Indonesia, bukan karena semata-mata status saya sebagai fujoshi bangkotan, tapi juga karena itulah image yang saya dapat dari negara saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya.

**Nakama Luna** – Terima kasih banyak! Saya bahkan sudah lupa apa arti diksi itu. Soal ngerokok, setelau meninjau dan mempertimbangkan (bahasa pejabat nista banget sih...), saya memutuskan untuk mengedit bagian itu, karena sekarang ini saya juga merasa kurang cocok kalo Indo-tan sudah merokok di usia yang masih sangat belia itu *PLAKKK!* Kayaknya angst dan drama bakal memenuhi fic ini, karena saya memang sangaaaaaaat suka menyiksa para uke di cerita saya :] *senyum a la Russia* Moga-moga perut anda bakal kuat menahan hantaman angst di cerita ini *lebay~* Sekali lagi terima kasih~

**hyonji** – Terima kasih banyak :) Saya luar biasa senang kalo cerita saya bisa menginspirasi yang lain untuk berkarya. Saya jadi tersandung, aduh *dilempar tomat segentong* Saya juga secara pribadi suka sekali adegan di laut itu. Meskipun miris juga gara-gara Indo-tan, tapi syukurlah kalo environment dari adegan itu bisa masuk ke hati anda, bukan hanya adegannya. Kalo gambarnya udah jadi, jangan lupa kasih tau saya ya :D Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak~

**so here i am** – Terima kasih banyak~ Saya senang anda bisa mengerti kenapa saya awalnya membuat Indo-tan jadi perokok itu (meskipun sekarang ini saya sudah mengubahnya sih, terlepas dari protes pembaca, lagian saya juga agak gak nyaman dengan karakteristik itu sekarang, hehe). Tapi memang merokok sudah jadi budaya kita, dan terus terang saja, negara kita tidak akan bisa lepas dari budaya merokok dalam waktu dekat ini, karena memang produksi rokok itu sumber dana dan lapangan pekerjaan yang sangat besar sekali di negara kita. Indonesia dalam bayangan saya gantengnya beda sama Pak Soekarno. Kalo si bapak kan gagah dan manly, nah kalo si Eka ini lebih ke arah manis kaya para uke pada umumnya (Indonesia: ENAK AJA, GUE PALING SEME DI ASIA TENGGARA TAUK!). Tolong abaikan anak itu, dia lagi ngigau. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya :)

Maaf, kok jadi banyak bacot gini XD Okeh, silahkan nikmati kelanjutannya aja deh!

* * *

**1945**

"Eka! Eka!" teriakan panik itu membangunkan Indonesia dari tidurnya. Ia sedang berada di salah satu pos jaga di tengah kota Surabaya, melanglang mimpi ditemani sebuah tikar tua dan sejuta rasa sakit yang sudah tiga tahun terakhir tidak pernah berhenti menganggunya. Mata berwarna jelaga itu terbuka dengan setengah hati. Sudah beberapa hari Indonesia tidak sempat tidur. Sejak AFNEI mendarat di Jakarta tanggal 15 September lalu, dirinya sama sekali tidak berhenti bekerja. Berlari dari satu kelompok pemuda ke kelompok pemuda lain, dari satu rapat petinggi ke rapat petinggi lain, mencari kabar, kadang meredam dan kadang menyulut api pergolakan di hati putera-puterinya, berjuang mempertahankan kemerdekaannya. Seharusnya ini semua bisa dilalui dengan lebih tenang dan damai.

Seharusnya...

_Kompeni sialan... Sampai kapan babi satu itu akan menggangguku?_

AFNEI tidak datang sendiri. Indonesia mengutuk kenaifannya yang percaya begitu saja bahwa hanya putera-putera England sajalah yang berada di atas kapal utusan Allied Forces itu. Mereka seharusnya hanya datang untuk membersihkan sampah-sampah yang ditinggalkan Japan. Masih terasa jelas di benaknya, rasa dingin menggigit yang merayapi kulit dan pembuluh darahnya ketika ia menyadari siapa yang datang membonceng kapal-kapal Allied Forces. _Orang itu_ dan NICA, orang-orang yang namanya saja membuat Indonesia ingin muntah.

"Eka! Kok malah bengong? Bangun!" seruan disertai guncangan itu menyentakkan dirinya. Difokuskannya pandangan ke arah seorang pemuda yang tampak panik sekaligus murka di depannya.

"Ada apa, Man? Kamu ini mengganggu orang sedang enak tidur saja..." ujarnya sambil menguap lebar dan mengambil posisi duduk. Dari balik jendela pos, langit terlihat biru tua, tanda matahari masih bersembunyi malu-malu di balik cakrawala. Indonesia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup bunyi adzan yang berkumandang merdu dari kejauhan. Setidaknya sang muadzin terdengar sehat dan penuh semangat, jauh dari apa yang dirasakannya saat itu.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya tidur, bodoh! Ada berita darurat. Anak-anak semua disuruh berkumpul di markas. Tinggal kamu yang masih tidur." Pemuda itu adalah Parman, salah satu pejuang muda yang cukup akrab dengan dirinya, meskipun ia hanya mengenal Indonesia sebagai Eka, rekannya sesama pemuda. Wajah Parman tampak lusuh dan lelah, kelihatan sekali ia tidak tidur semalaman.

"Iya...iya...ini sudah bangun kok. Berita darurat apa? Ada serangan?"

"Orang-orang Netherlands gila itu mengibarkan bendera mereka di atas Hotel Yamato!"

Kabar itu membuatnya membeku. Ditatapnya rekannya itu dengan pandangan kosong. _Tidak, tidak mungkin Netherlands berani..._

"Kapan..." suaranya bergetar. Ia tahu kesabarannya saat itu ibarat senar yang ditarik begitu kuat, satu gerakan saja akan membuat senar itu putus. Sejak tanggal 1 September pemerintahan baru Indonesia telah menetapkan bahwa Sang Saka Merah Putih akan dikibarkan di seluruh pelosok tanah air. Idiot mana yang berani menentang maklumat itu tepat di depan batang hidungnya? Rasa murka merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat otaknya dipenuhi kebencian terhadap mantan penjajahnya yang keras kepala itu.

"Semalam, sepertinya. Massa sudah mulai bergerak ke sana. Residen Soedirman juga katanya akan ke sana sendiri untuk berunding dengan ketua kelompok Netherlands, Mr. Ploegman kalau tidak salah. Orang itu benar-benar minta diclurit..."

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, Man. Bawa cluritmu kalau perlu. Kita tunjukkan pada babi-babi itu milik siapa negara ini!" seru Indonesia.

Diraihnya bambu runcing yang tergeletak di samping tikarnya. Parman mengangguk padanya sebelum berlari keluar meninggalkan pos jaga itu. Indonesia berdiri memandang langit yang semakin terang. Kemarahannya membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Ia juga merasakan kemurkaan putera-puterinya di dalam aliran darahnya. Ini sudah tidak bisa diterima lagi. Ia tahu, mungkin akan banyak korban yang akan berjatuhan hari ini. Tapi mereka tidak boleh tinggal diam, atau Netherlands akan semakin kurang ajar terhadapnya. Semoga Tuhan melindunginya dan putera-puterinya.

_Akan kurobek-robek bendera itu. Kurobek dan kulempar ke muka si Kompeni sialan. Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku tidak sudi diremehkan seperti ini..._

* * *

**2005**

Lima puluh sembilan tahun.

Sudah lima puluh sembilan kali ulang tahunnya berlalu tanpa satu pun ucapan selamat dari Netherlands.

Indonesia tersenyum kecut sambil terus mengeringkan piring dan gelas yang baru saja selesai dicucinya. _Memangnya siapa sih kompeni itu? Toh bukan siapa-siapaku juga..._ Diliriknya kalender yang tergantung manis di dinding dapur. Hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi sebelum hari ulang tahunnya yang ke enam puluh. Rasa sakit yang menusuk menyerang ulu hatinya, membuatnya terhenti selama beberapa detik sambil menatap kosong ke deretan angka-angka biru dan merah itu. Bukankah tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan di hari ulang tahunmu daripada mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari orang yang kau sayangi?

"Aku tidak sayang padanya! Dia bukan siapa-siapa kecuali penjajah kotor!" teriak Indonesia pada dirinya sendiri dan dinding dapur yang selalu setia mendengarkan monolog hariannya.

Sayangnya, tidak seperti kebanyakan pejabat di negaranya, Indonesia memang pembohong yang buruk, terutama ketika berusaha membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Selama lima puluh sembilan tahun, sampai detik terakhir hari ulang tahunnya pun ia selalu berjaga di dekat telepon, menunggu ucapan selamat dari Netherlands. Dan selama lima puluh sembilan tahun pula hari yang membahagiakan itu harus diakhirinya dengan pergi ke tempat tidur sambil mengigit bibir, menahan air mata kekecewaan yang memaksa keluar. _Kenapa aku begini bodoh? Menyedihkan..._

Hubungan mereka memang sudah sangat banyak membaik sejak kemerdekaan Indonesia, namun tetap saja ada yang mengganjal di antara mereka. Entah antara jarak tiga belas jam perjalanan udara yang memisahkan mereka, atau duri-duri yang masih tertanam dalam di balik daging dan otot, menimbulkan rasa sakit ketika ia membayangkan wajah mantan penjajahnya itu. Indonesia selalu ketus pada Netherlands, dan Netherlands selalu angkuh terhadap Indonesia. Kenapa Indonesia selalu bersikap seolah-olah Netherlands masih menjajahnya? Dan kenapa juga Netherlands selalu memperlakukan Indonesia seolah-olah Indonesia itu masih miliknya? Tidak bisakah hubungan mereka kembali normal? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa seperti Spain dan negara-negara bekas jajahannya yang akrab layaknya sebuah keluarga?

Dilemparkannya kain lap yang baru saja digunakannya itu ke atas rak piring dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur, wajahnya berkerut karena kesal. Sofa tua kesayangannya seolah membuka tangan untuk menyambutnya ketika Indonesia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sana. Indonesia mendengus kesal pada dirinya sendiri. _Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin__._ Tidak mungkin Indonesia bisa melupakan setiap hinaan, celaan, pukulan, siksaan, dan entah apa lagi yang diterimanya selama tiga ratus tahun. Tidak mungkin Netherlands benar-benar melupakan bahwa Indonesia dulu menusuknya ketika ia sedang terluka karena serangan Germany hanya untuk membebaskan diri.

"Kenapa aku yang harus merasa bersalah pada bajingan itu?" pikir Indonesia. "AKU yang menderita karena penjajahannya."

Indonesia hanya ingin Netherlands mengakui bahwa ulang tahunnya adalah pada tanggal tujuh belas Agustus. Apa susahnya untuk mengakui itu?

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" kata sebuah suara di kepalanya dengan nada mengejek. "Kalau dia mengakui hari ulang tahunmu, berarti dia memberitahu kepada semua rakyatnya bahwa dia adalah penjahat."

"Dia memang penjahat kok..." gerutu Indonesia.

"Tapi kau tidak benar-benar membencinya kan?" tanya suara itu lagi. "Akuilah, Indonesia. Akuilah kau merindukan sentuhannya, memimpikan senyumnya, mendengarkan suaranya di malam-malam yang sepi. Dasar pelacur kecil..."

Indonesia hanya membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal duduk terdekat, meredam teriakan kesal yang entah ditujukannya pada siapa.

* * *

**1976**

Indonesia menatap gadis kecil di hadapannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Gadis itu menatap balik, mata hitamnya yang bulat besar bersinar penuh tantangan dan kebencian. Rambutnya yang ikal, hitam, dan panjang berkibar tertiup angin timur yang panas dan kering. Kulitnya yang berwarna karamel penuh luka dan carut marut. Sangat tidak sesuai untuk dilihat di tubuh anak yang masih tampak begitu muda. Kedua tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang pemuda yang selama ini selalu dipandangnya dengan kagum dari kejauhan.

"Keluar dari tanahku. Apa hakmu menginvasiku? Aku tidak pernah menjadi bagian darimu dan tidak akan pernah!" kata gadis itu dengan berani. Begitu kecil dan tampak rapuh namun tegas dan tegar. Dalam hati Indonesia tertawa. Anak ini memang sudah seharusnya ditakdirkan menjadi bagian dari wilayahnya.

Seulas senyum kecil yang mengejek muncul di wajah sang pemuda, "Siapa yang akan menghentikanku, Timor Timur? Portugal sudah tak peduli lagi padamu. Kau begitu kecil dan lemah. Apa kau begitu yakin kau akan mampu bertahan sendirian tanpa bantuanku?"

"Tetap saja itu tidak memberimu kebebasan untuk melakukan ini! Aku tidak sudi jadi bagian dari negaramu! Aku dan rakyatku ingin merdeka!" suara Timor Timur meninggi. Rasanya tak percaya bahwa pemuda angkuh di depannya ini adalah sebuah negara yang masih muda. Dari mana datangnya kesombongan itu?

Indonesia menghela nafas, nadanya seperti seorang kakak yang sudah lelah dan bosan direpotkan oleh adiknya yang nakal. "Dengar, Timor Timur. Lebih baik aku terang-terangan saja padamu. Saat ini aku tidak butuh bertetangga dengan negara baru yang menganut komunisme sepertimu. Merepotkan saja. Apalagi dengan adanya Perang Dingin di luar sana. Kau tahu pendukung terbesarku sekarang ini adalah negara-negara demokrasi Barat, terutama America. Dan dengarkan kabar baiknya," Indonesia mengirimkan senyuman (palsu, palsu, palsu) yang sangat cerah kepada Timor Timur. Senyuman yang membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri. "Mereka sudah mendukung posisiku dalam penyerangan ini. Jadi sudahlah, kau jadi anak baik dan menyerah padaku saja ya. Aku tidak mau lebih banyak lagi korban dari pihakmu maupun pihakku."

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada suara dari keduanya. Timor Timur kemudian memecahkan keheningan itu dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawa yang dipenuhi dengan nada mengejek dan mungkin sedikit histeris. Ia tidak tahu, mana yang lebih gila saat itu, dirinya atau Indonesia.

"Jadi itu yang membuat kau jadi sok kuasa?" Gadis itu berhenti tertawa dan menatap tajam calon penjajahnya. "Indonesia, kau kira mentang-mentang kau didukung banyak negara yang kuat lantas kau berhak berbuat seenaknya di sini? Dengar, aku tak peduli dengan posisimu di Asia Tenggara. Aku tak peduli meskipun negara-negara Barat mendukungmu. Aku tidak peduli betapa kuatnya dirimu. Kau cuma berandal yang setelah merdeka merasa berhak melakukan penindasan pada negara-negara kecil yang lebih lemah darimu." Tiba-tiba Timor Timur tersenyum, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, "Oh, dan tambahan lagi, jangan samakan aku denganmu yang dulu membuka kakimu lebar-lebar dengan senang hati untuk Netherlands dan Japan. Kau memang pelacur..."

Gerakan itu terjadi dengan begitu cepat, sampai Timor Timur tak sempat bereaksi. Wajah Indonesia yang tadinya santai berubah mengeras. Dalam sekejap sebuah pistol telah tercabut dari sakunya. Letusan yang keras mengiringi keluarnya sebutir besi panas dari moncong pistol tersebut. Suaranya membahana di padang rumput luas tempat mereka sedang bertemu.

Timor Timur terlempar oleh kekuatan tembakan itu. Peluru menembus tempurung kepalanya tepat di tengah dahi dan keluar lewat belakang bersama semburan darah dan isi kepala. Wajahnya membeku dalam ekspresi keterkejutan. Hal yang terakhir terekam oleh matanya adalah wajah kosong dan mata dingin Indonesia. Lalu hanya ada kegelapan.

Indonesia berdiri menatap sang gadis kecil yang kini terbaring kaku di atas rerumputan. Diperhatikannya cairan kental berwarna merah gelap yang keluar membasahi tanah di balik kepala gadis itu. Kemudian dengan tenang ia berjalan ke arah sang gadis, berlutut di samping tubuh kecil yang tampak tak bernyawa. Diangkatnya kepala mungil itu dengan hati-hati dan dibaringkannya di pangkuannya, tanpa mempedulikan celana kelabunya yang mulai basah oleh darah.

Dengan lembut Indonesia membelai rambut Timor Timur. Ditatapnya luka di dahi sang gadis kecil yang perlahan-lahan menutup di depan matanya. Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah manis sang pemuda saat dia menunduk untuk mengecup dahi itu dengan sayang (darah menempel di bibirnya).

"Jangan khawatir, adik kecil. Kakak akan menjagamu baik-baik. Tidak ada yang akan bisa memisahkanmu dariku..."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
